Boundless
by Aroisou
Summary: Siendo confiado el liderazgo de la compañía más exitosa en robotica , Kurogane debe enfrentar la ambición y maldad de los ex-socios de su padre quienes tratan de vender humanoides como esclavos .Kurofay .


Boundless

**Disclaimer:** Esta historia a continuación es de mi propiedad los personajes utilizados en la misma son propiedad de Clamp.

Capítulo 1: _**Vida **_

Parece imposible no pensar que la vida tiene encuentros interesantes o al menos eso es lo que nos gusta creer a todos, que quizás hay un destino pactado por un ser superior el cual nos anima a seguir la travesía que todos nos atrevemos a llamar _vida_ .Pero que hay de aquellos que no son parte de este muy apreciado y famoso camino , los que están catalogados por muchos como instrumento para el entretenimiento de los seres humanos , que hay de ellos , será que el ser humano tiene la capacidad de crear seres que no son humanos pero tampoco pueden ser llamados maquinas , el objetivo principal de la creación de estos seres que no viven de la misma forma que los anteriores , es la de simplemente estar allí para que sus contrarios les usen a su gusto , los cuales pusieron todo su empeño en crearles con su misma apariencia pero sin voluntad propia .

Al menos eso es lo que pensaba el ingeniero Kazuki Miyamoto, el día que se afilio al primer congreso de accionistas para la creación de este invento actualizado y revolucionario en muchos aspectos , ya era de conocimiento de todos que para el año 2000 en las afueras de una de las ciudades más pobladas del mundo , tres científicos habían creado el primer prototipo de'' _robot '' _el cual debía ser una ayuda para su dueño , la mecánica de este era sencilla , pero causo todo un alboroto en la ciudad de su creación tanto como sus alrededores , al fin todos los libros y películas de ciencia ficción serian solo un recuerdo de lo que realmente se obtuvo , robots viviendo con seres humanos , ayudando en el hogar ,en la oficina .Kazuki no imaginaba que estos aparatos para el año 2004 , ya tendrían aspecto humano aunque sus rasgos eran toscos y sin gracia , pero al escucharles hablar se erizaba su piel , su voz era todo menos humana .

No fue hasta que uno de estos científicos quien era de los tres el único que a pesar de su inteligencia y orgullo, su lógica puedo más que la fortuna ganada en unos cuantos años. El advirtió a todos que estos inventos no superarían al hombre pero que si era necesario actualizar cada generación ya el ser humano adora destruir su propia creación y estos no sean mal utilizados. Era necesario decía el, actualizar un comando que le permitiera hablar y expresar su voluntad a estos hasta ahora llamados ''robots'', sus compañeros y accionista se opusieron, quien va a comprar un robot que exprese su disgusto por cargar cajas o se opusiera al empujón y burlas de sus amos. Tanto fue su negativa que fue revocado de su puesto y todo lazo con este se eliminó.

Para el año 2006 el científico Haganemeru Yuou crearía su propia compañía de androides, ya no robots , porque el termino era muy limitado , él tuvo el apoyo de Yuko Ichihara la dueña de una compañía de menor rango corporativo , pero con mucho presupuesto , en menos de un año sus androides encabezaban la lista de los más vendidos , por lo que debido a la celebración se decidió actualizar la apariencia y sistema de los mismos, ahora y gracias a las ideas de Yuko , los muy afamados androides se llamarían humanoides , ahora la estrategia de ventas era incluir partes humanas , sí sería todo un logro , pero después de tantas noches sin dormir tanto Haganemeru como sus asistentes lo habían logrado , el cabello ,las uñas y sus órganos eran híbridos mitad células humanas mitad androides es decir partes mecánicas , todo estaba bien hasta que uno de los aliados de Yuko el ingeniero y científico Ashura Celes indico que el tener a esto ''humanoides'' con características humanas era innecesario a menos que puedan sentir dolor , pero como sería posible esto , Haganemeru como jefe y mentalizador de la compañía se rehusó a tal idea , ya que si habían mezclado mucho ADN , en ese momento tomar más células clonadas , ya era a jugar a ser Dios , su oposición fue acepada en la junta del consejo de aquel año , pero Ashura habló directamente con él y puso sus propias acciones en juego con tal de lograr su cometido , la idea en sí no era mala , pero cuál era el objetivo de crear seres que ayuden al hombre y que sientan su ira , Yuko estuvo de acuerdo de inmediato , ella lo presento ante Yuou como una manera de clonar un ser humano , pero que este no muera tan fácil además al juntar los genes con la electricidad esta creaba vida , en otras palabras Ichihara y Yuou habían creado vida artificial , o como ella les llamaba _almas temporales_ , lo máximo que estos humanoides vivían era un año , por lo que decidieron solo hacerlos por pedido

Así fue como todo cambio para el año 2010, los modelos de humanoides estaban en el mercado el problema era el ADN, Ichihara tuvo otra brillante idea ir a los hospitales y pedir sangre sana de donantes o familiares de enfermos. Aquí es donde se cruzó la línea, la sangre ya no era clonada era humana y los humanoides ahora vivían entre 10 a 20 años lo cual era excelente. Yuou quien pensaría años anteriores en crear robots más inteligentes con una buena interfaz humana e interacción, ahora se sentía el principal culpable de una era de esclavitud hacia seres que a pesar de su inteligencia eran catalogados como inferiores a los animales, simples engendros.

Su visión innovadora se había ido en su contra gracias a sus socios, la fortuna crecía y crecía para todos los que trabajasen para él, pronto sus ganas de liderar murieron y nombro a su único hijo como heredero de la gran compañía que empezó de cero, los usuarios satisfechos tenían dos o tres por familia, los humanoides eran fácil de manejar y podían tener cualquier apariencia humana , obedecían a sus amos hasta el punto de esperar afuera de un centro comercial por horas , pero su creador lamentaba el hecho que al caminar por la ciudad encontrase a dos o tres humanoides siendo objeto de la burla de algún , ignorante.

Debido a esto el discretamente subió el valor en los precios y no eran vendidos a cualquiera , debían presentar por escrito un acuerdo en el cual se justifique su uso , esto duró un año , Ichihara se opuso y Celes igual , ambos temían bajar las ganancias , ya para este tiempo , Yuou estaba muy enfermo . Dejando a su único hijo y heredero todo el imperio que había construido, cerró sus ojos un 22 de diciembre del 2012.

Dejando así un imperio dividido, pronto tanto Ichihara como Celes dejaron la compañía y crearon sus propias tomando como patente la parte de las '_'almas'_' instaladas en androides, llevándose el termino ''_humanoides''_ con ellos, el ideal para estos seres ambiciosos y carentes de valores era el venderlos como esclavos a sádicos que les fascine el dolor de estos inocentes seres que fueron creados para ayudar y dar compañía a quien los necesite, esto desembocó una guerra de acciones. Kurogane Yuou Suwa jefe y dueño del imperio tecnológico de su padre, se enfrentaba a lo que él no se imaginó, una guerra monetaria y moral .El habiendo prometido a su padre que ayudaría a que sus creaciones no sufran lo que parecía era la cadena de esclavitud y maltrato por parte de los que se hacen llamar seres humanos, los androides solo por ser inferiores eran humillados, ahora tanto el problema como la solución estaban en sus manos…

L a pregunta es: ¿Podrá ayudarles?...


End file.
